Having Company
by Midori Mizu
Summary: The fun the GW boys have when one brings home a date..


Having Company

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own any of the GW Characters or McDonalds…and I own Rein..that's it. _GW=All the Gundam Wing boys|{}=thoughts of characters

Once upon a time there lived five Gundam Pilots. They lived in a small five-bedroom house and they each had their own room. Each Pilot had their own job to do and their own free time. One evening Trowa decided to go out and pick up a 'friend' of his.

Duo: A friend? *raises eyebrow*

Trowa: *looks over at Duo* Yeah.

Duo: What kind of friend? *smirks*

Trowa: The kind that better not be scared away by my psycho roommates.

Duo: Oh. _I get it._

Trowa: Sure you do.

Heero: Bring Food.

Trowa: What kind?

Heero: The kind you eat.

Duo: Oooooooh some serious pun here.

Trowa: *glares*

Duo: Hehe. *sweat drop*

Quatre: *says in a British accent*I say, why don't we get some of that delicious American food, McDonalds is it?

Duo, Trowa, & Heero: *sweat drop*

Duo: What's with the British accent?

Quatre: *sweat drop* I thought it would be funny.

Trowa: No.

Heero: Don't do that anymore.

Quatre: All right, all right.

Wufei: *has been silent up to this point* So this 'friend' of yours…

Trowa: Oh yeah…I have to pick her up.

GW(except Trowa): _HER_?!

Trowa: *sweat drop* Yeah…*runs out the door*

Duo: Oh this will be good…

Quatre: I say chaps; let us have a little fun with little Trowa…

Duo: Cut that crap out…it's annoying.

Quatre: Exactly.

Duo: Oh, I see now…

Wufei: *pulls out a box* Shall we?

Heero: Wufei, this isn't like you.

Wufei: Whatever I can use against the evil onna-race. 

GW(except W&T): *sweat drop*

Heero: Forget I asked…

Duo: All righty then! Shall we get started?

Heero: Mission Excepted.

Meanwhile…after a quick stop at McDonalds… 

Trowa: *knocks on a front door*

Brother: *raises eyebrow* You're the punk she's going out with?

Trowa: *sweat drop* Yeah…

Brother: GEEZ YOU'RE PUNY! 

Trowa: *bigger sweat drop*

Brother: Whateva. REIN! 

Rein: *walks out of the house* Thanks be back later don't wait up. *says this all at once and scoots off towards Trowa's car* 

Brother: *?*

Trowa: *even bigger sweat drop*

Rein: Hurry before he invites you in! 

Trowa: {and I thought I was embarrassed of my friends…} *walks over to the car and starts it*

Rein: *phew*

Trowa: Big brother eh?

Rein: Yeah…brothers can be a pain.

Trowa: I know.

Rein: You have a brother?

Trowa: No but my roommates are just as bad.

Rein: Oh. Are they nice?

Trowa: Some of them are. 

Rein: How many are there?

Trowa: Four.

Rein: *sweat drop*

Trowa: It's not that bad.

Rein: *bigger sweat drop*

Trowa: If I'm going out with you does it look like…

Rein: OH NO! I wasn't thinking that…

Trowa: Okay just clarifying the thought.

Rein: *even bigger sweat drop*

Trowa: We're here.

Rein: {oh this will be fun…}

Inside the house… 

Duo: *peers out the window* They're here!

Quatre: Places People!

Heero: *sits on couch with a magazine* Yep.

Wufei: *runs to the kitchen and starts cooking dinner* Injustice…

Duo: *dashes to his room* Hehe!

Quatre: *sits in an armchair and waits, smiling*

Trowa and Rein walk in.

Quatre: Hello there Trowa ol' chap!

Trowa: That's Quatre.

Rein: *sweat drop* Hello.

Quatre: And what may be your name m'lady? 

Rein: My name is Rein.

Duo: *walks out in a superman costume* I am here to rescue you!

Trowa: That's Duo.

Rein: *bigger sweat drop* Hello.

Duo: I shall save you from the evil Trowa monster! *flex* 

Trowa: Over there is Heero. 

Heero: *looks over the edge of his magazine* 

Rein: *even bigger sweat drop* Hello.

Heero: *blink blink*

Rein: *blink*

Heero: *blink blink*

Rein: *blink* {he's scaring me…}

Trowa: Err…I got McDonalds!

Wufei: I made some authentic Chinese food and some Japanese food.

Trowa: But you wanted McDonalds…

Heero: *blink blink*

Rein: *blink* {I wish he'd stop doing that…}

Wufei: DO YOU NOT RESPECT MY COOKING?

Trowa: No…I mean…yeah.

Quatre: *snatches McDonalds bags and devours it all within minutes*

Rein: *sweat drop the size of Texas*

Quatre: *earth-quaking belch*

Rein: *sweat drop so big, if it popped she would be soaked*

Trowa: Eh…

Duo: You sick British man!

Quatre: Oh I'm not British.

Rein: *?*

Duo: *blank expression* You sick…whatever you are! You should not be acting in such ways in front of a lady!

Quatre: Bite me.

Duo: I JUST MIGHT! *tackles Quatre*

Heero: *blink blink blink*

Rein: *blink blink* {now he's got me blinking every time he does!}

Trowa: Eh…

Wufei: *in tears* You didn't even introduce me to the girl!

Trowa: Eh…that's Wufei.

Rein: Hello…

Heero: *blink blink*

Rein: *blink*

Trowa: *sweat drop*

Quatre: OW HE BIT ME!

Duo: *stands up triumphantly* You said to.

Quatre: *sweat drop* YOU WANNA START SOMETHING? 

Duo: YEAH!

Quatre: All right you asked for it! *pulls out scissors* 

Duo: NO! Not my beautiful hair!

Quatre: Mwhahahahahaha!

Heero: *blink*

Rein: *blink* 

Trowa: *sweat drop*

Wufei: *balling his eyes out* INJUSTICE! No one respects me…

Heero: *blink blink wink*

Rein: *blink* *?* {did he just wink at me?!}

Quatre: *wrestling Duo to the ground* I WILL USE THEM!

Duo: NOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!!!!

Quatre: *snip snip snip*

Duo: *is bald* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Trowa: How did three snips get him bald?

Quatre: No idea.

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *continues*

Wufei: *crying in the background*

Duo: *screams of "NO" in the background*

Quatre: *laughing*'

Trowa: *sweat drop*

Heero: *blink blink wink*

Rein: *blink* {he did it again.}

Trowa: Eh…Rein maybe I should take you home…Rein?

Rein: *is walking off with Heero to his bedroom*

Trowa: WHAT?!

It all grows silent.

Wufei: *stands up and straightens himself out*

Duo: *stands up and pulls off the bald wig which caused his braid to fall from it's hidden place*

Quatre: *stands and stares*

Trowa: I hate you all…

Duo: But Heero wasn't supposed to do that…

Trowa: You mean?!

Duo: Yeah, he was only supposed to scare her away with his obsessive staring.

Rein: AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of Heero's room with a bomb attached to her back*

Heero: Mission Complete.

Duo: Eh, Heero you weren't supposed to…

*BOOM*

Trowa: …

Duo: That was not supposed to happen.

Heero: Mwahahahahaha!

Trowa: Her brother's going to kill me! And I'm going to kill you guys…*psychopath look appears*

GW(except T): *gulp*

End~

A/N

So what do you think? Sorry if it sounds sort of jumpy in some places…I got distracted when I was writing this…^^; Please Review!


End file.
